


Elusive

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has just about had enough with not finding Merlin when he needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive

He wasn't in the tavern. He wasn't in the armoury or the stables or even in the herb garden down by the training grounds. Not at Gwen's nor the kennels playing with the pups, the laundry, the kitchens. Certainly not with Gaius. And definitely not doing his chores.

It wasn't Arthur's job to find his wayward manservant. He should be running his kingdom, not chasing after the useless idiot.

When Arthur finally found him, he'd make sure Merlin would remain in the one place he couldn't escape. The stocks.  

And Arthur had a cabbage ready - with Merlin's name on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
